


Carnival One-shot

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Supernatural Imagines/Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Adorable Sam Winchester, Carnival, Clowns, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Scared Sam Winchester, Scary Clowns, Supernatural - Freeform, i laughed while writing this, let me know what you think, supernatural one shot, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader brings Sam to a carnival to enjoy their day off from hunting, but it doesn’t go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a bit different & try a Supernatural one-shot. FYI if you have a fear of clowns, proceed with caution. I have a few other idea's in mind, but focusing on Marvel rn. Please let me know what you think!! Enjoy!

 

 

 

“(Y/N), I don’t think this is such a great idea.” 

 

You thought that going to a carnival that was in town would be a good idea to relax. It was your first weekend off from any cases, so you decided that some fun was dully needed. “Come on Sam, this is our first day off in weeks. Please? It’ll be fun, I promise.” You pouted your lips and gave him your signature puppy dog eyes. He dropped his head, you had him. 

“Fine, let’s go.” 

He gave you a small smile as you jumped up and down happily, “Thanks Sam!” You skipped to your room and grabbed your stuff and left. 

 

The sight amazed you. All the colors, the music, the scent of popcorn and fried foods filled your senses. You dragged Sam to basically every booth there was. Sam won you a small teddy bear from bottle pin booth. You hugged it to your chest as the both of you shared a bag of popcorn, decided where you wanted to go next. “Well (Y/N), where to next?” You shoved a handful of popcorn in your mouth as you looked around. 

 

“Um…ooo how about that one?” You pointed to where a photo booth was. “Let’s go then.” Sam grabbed your hand and headed over to the booth. When you both got there, he held the curtain for you, “Milady.” You held back a giggle, before straightening yourself and curtsying for him. 

 

“Why thank you, my dear sir.” 

Sam sat down and pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you. “What do you want to do first (Y/N)?” He asked as he placed his chin on your shoulder. 

 

“How about a funny face, then a cute one?” 

“What’s up with you and all these cute idea’s?” You elbowed him in the ribs, “Come on you know you love it.” The brush of his slight stubble tickled your neck. “That I do.” You blushed as he placed kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. 

“You’re going to ruin the pictures, Sam.” 

 

“Let’s just take the pictures and get home, so I can finish what I started.” You slipped in the quarters and leaned back into Sam’s chest. The camera flashed as you both made funny faces. You were preparing to make another face when Sam turned your face towards him and placed a heated kiss onto your lips. You sighed into the kiss and wrapped a hand into his hair and pulled him closer to you. The last flash jolted you out of the moment. “Let’s go see what how they turned out!” You jumped out of Sam’s lap and out of the booth. 

 

“Sam! You ruined them!” He walked up behind you and looked over your shoulder. 

“No, I think they look great. You look great.” The pictures showed you and Sam making silly faces, but the last ones were of the both of you kissing. Your hand in Sam’s hair and his hand underneath your shirt. 

“Stop it, you’re ruining all the fun.” He let out a laugh as he wrapped his arm around your waist and walked away from the booth. “Okay, we can go to one more place, then we have to get back.” You grabbed your stuff bear and looked around for one last place to go to. You turned around and froze. 

 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) what’s wrong?” Without knowing, you pulled the bear closer to your chest. 

“Hey uh, Sam? H-how bad d-do you hate clowns?” You noticed his body tense and go rigid, his breath quickened. There behind him a few feet away was the clown that you first saw when you first came to the carnival. The clown just looked at you and gave you a sly smile, while tilting its head at you. 

“S-Sam…?” The clown’s grin widened as sharp teeth immersed from its gums. Sam stood frozen but noticed your hesitation. 

“(Y/N) talk to me.” You pointed behind him, “Ever take down a clown vampire?” He seemed to jump out of his skin when he turned to where you pointed. 

 

“Uh…shit, we aren’t prepared to deal with vamps. (Y/N) we  _ really _ need to leave, but we need to draw it away from everyone else. We can’t let anyone else get hurt.”  

“Don’t tell me you’re scared Sam.” You tried to make your voice sound steady, but it wavered slightly. He just glared at you, “You don’t sound so sure either (Y/N).” 

 

You gulped, “Well…y-yeah, clowns aren’t exactly my fav-Sam where’d it go?” You noticed that the clown was no longer behind Sam. In fact, it was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked around frantically, his face paled as sweat formed on his forehead, his eyes frantically searching around you. 

“We need to go. Maybe it’ll follow after us, but let’s get back to the car.” He tugged you with him to where you parked, but every noise that was made, caused him to jump. Until something bright caught your eye.

 

“Sam look out!” There waiting behind a truck was the clown already pouncing on Sam. A very uncharacteristic squeal left Sam’s mouth as it tackled him to the ground. 

 

“Sam!” You pulled out the gun from your waistband and pulled the trigger. But it was useless, only making it more relentless. He struggled against it, forcing its mouth away from his neck. 

“(Y/N)! Go to the trunk!” You grabbed the keys from the grass and opened the Impala’s trunk and grabbed the machete. Sam kicked the clown off him and straight to you. One swing was all it took, before it fell down in two heaps. You reached your hand to Sam to help him up, glancing down at the now beheaded vampire clown.  

 

“T-This stays between us. Dean does  **_not_ ** know. Okay?” 

 

“You got it. My lips are sealed.” After you two burned the body, you got into the Impala and headed back to the bunker. You called Dean to let him know you were on your way back. “So, how was the carnival? Get Sam to eat any junk food?” 

 

“We had a blast and yes, we had our fair share. Hey uh…Dean?” 

“Yes.” 

“Next time there’s a carnival, you go.” You hung up and squeezed Sam’s hand tightly, “We’re locking your door, pouring salt around your bed and drawing sigils everywhere.” He looked at you shocked, “I’m not taking any chances.” He smiled at you, “How did you become so smart?”

“Ever since clowns became viscous, blood sucking monsters.” 

 

The next day, Dean walked around the bunker to find a line of salt in front of every doorway and sigils drawn all over the place. But you two were nowhere in sight, the only person he could see, was a very  _ very  _ pissed off angel wondering why he was placed in an angel trap and why your room was warded against basically every creature known to man. He heard the sound of a door opening, only to see a very pale faced Sam peek his head out the door. Dean noticed Sam look around the hallway, taking in the lines of salt and sigils littering the walls. 

 

“(Y/N), you know that the bunker is already warded against everything we’ve come across, right? And don’t you think the salt is a little bit overkill?” 

  
“Well, I don’t give a fuck. Like I said, I’m not taking any chances.” With that, the door slammed shut leaving a still very confused Dean and a pissed off angel.  

 

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/521010250625903823/> (Photo of the clown)

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a clown as a little visual of the clowpire, vampclown, etc. But didn't spend that much time on it, because let's be honest....clowns are fucking terrifying & I didn't want to stare at clown too long to draw this.


End file.
